How much time is left ?
by tawnycat
Summary: Its 1888 and its the midst of jack the rippers murders .what will Evie do when her brother is critically hurt and infection is spreading though his body .will there be enough time to save him ? (watch/play the dlc for syndicate first because of spoilers but if you want to just read it .
1. Chapter 1

"I am not a monster jack, you're the one who's the monster "Evie screamed as she blocked another blow from jack.

"you and I are very much alike, miss Frye, why don't you join me in my new creed dear sister "Jack in a monotone voice as he swung at Evie trying to decapitate her.

"I will NEVER join you monster." she screamed again this time stabbing him in the throat with her hidden blade.

"we were once the same, you and I, but now I see it was never meant to be. "jack rasped, his life ebbing away.

"oh … Jack You were once an assassin but all this violence has corrupted you and made you a deranged psychopath, that is why your memory MUST be erased from time. Rest in peace now jack, you and all your twisted dreams." Evie said calmly as she walked away and the man fell to the ground with a soft thud, he was no more.

Evie was dragging the body away so no evidence could be found by the press that could compromise the brother hood, once she had got to the heavy metal door and hauled the deceased body of jack through it. A faint moan could be heard in another room, Evie slowly crept over to to see what the noise was…her breath hitched in her throat, it was Jacob, this is where he had been for all these weeks. of course jack was keeping him prisoner seeing as Jacob knew who he was. Creeping over to her brother she caught a glimpse of her brother's face. Half his face was swollen in a bright red bruise, he could not open his eye on that side of his face and dried blood ran toward his lip which came from his nose, his skin was boiling to the touch, his hair was slick with a mix of blood and sweat that had matted in huge clumps.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Finally, I have updated the reasons are at the bottom of this .**

 **Jacob's Pov**

 _"Jack you're sick, we can help you "Evie pleaded._

 _"sick, I am the solution, dear sister! Join me "Jack said as he approached Evie with a dagger drawn, pointing at her throat._

 _Jack bent down to the floor and plunged the dagger into her throat and pulled it down to her heart, a scream of agony pierced the frigid night air, the assassin Evie Frye was no more, she was dead._

 **Evie's pov**

Jacobs scream tore through the night like a hot knife through butter, Evie sprinted to her brother's room.

When she got there, Jacob was drenched in sweat and thrashing around in his bed, then his eyes shot open in another scream of terror and then thudded to the cold wooden floor before he fell into a more restless sleep. Evie silently padded over to her brother to wake him up and get him onto his bed but she saw something that froze her to the bone. Jacob had gangrene on his left arm. How would he use his hidden blade? how would he parkour? Only time would tell.

After Evie review helped Jacob onto his bed she ran out of his room and pounded on Henrys door. slowly the door opened to find a tired Henry.

"Evie, what are you doing up at his hour?" Henry whispered to Evie.

"I think Jacobs got gangrene!" Evie practically whisper shouted frantically to Henry.

"you go and find Ms nightingale, I will stay here and make sure he doesn't make him self-sicker," Henry said panic emanating from his voice. sure, Henry didn't really like Jacob but he wasn't heartless, he did somewhat care for him.

 **No one's pov:**

Evie Headed out to find Ms Nightingale, who she suspected was at Lamberth asylum. Once Evie had got there, she rushed into the building to find Ms Nightingale standing there attending patients.

"Ms Nightingale, Jacob has fallen ill, I think It may be gangrene and he had what looked to be bruising all over his torso as well as lots of cuts," Evie exclaimed quickly.

"calm down my child I will make sure Jacob is alright and well, let me just get a few things and we'll be off." Ms Nightingale said calmly to a frantic nearly panicking Evie trying to reassure her.

 **Henrys pov:**

Another scream tore through the night, that had come from the very room I was in, it was from Jacob; another nightmare. I just hope Evie is quick I don't know how much longer I can stand this." Henry Mussed to himself whilst sitting in a chair reading a book.

 **No one's pov:**

Suddenly a loud banging was heard at the door; downstairs. Then sounds of Evie and Ms nightingale's voice could be heard speaking in hushed tones that were gradually getting louder as they came nearer to Jacobs room, to Evie and Ms nightingale standing in the doorway .one with a stoic face with the slightest hint of tears in her eyes and one face with a horrified look; you would be to if you had seen it.

 **Ms. Nightingales pov:**

The scene before me was horrible, to say the least, Jacob was laying there with half of his face in bandages and the other half with what looked to be an enormous bruise, but I had my suspicions. I dared not think what was underneath the thin blanket that was slowly turning a light shade of red.

After I got out of my stupor I decided I would take on this …this challenge.

" ok I will treat your brother but I can't make any promises,I will need you both to step out of the room please, "I said commandingly to Evie and Henry as the shifted nervously.

"thank you, Ms Nightingale ,you are in our debt ,"Evie Said sincerely.

 **Next chapter:**

 **it was worse than I thought ,it was something that was far more deadly than gangrene and a few cuts ,it was …**

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter .i am sorry I haven't updated in ages but I have been busy with school and one of my cousins died and I have been quite busy in general but I hope to update more in the future .Also, could you tell me what you think of the question on myprofile .**

 **Bye**


End file.
